One Day Changed Forever
by Brigid Watson
Summary: What will happen when someone new enters the life of the Pack making an addition to a family and attract a certain wolf's love?
1. That First Day

My name is Coraline, and I have no idea about my family.

When I was three, I was dropped off here at the Seattle Home for Girls. Today, I turn 17, or at least this is the day I celebrated my birthday. I'm moving out of the home after two years of striving to get enough money to scrape by at the pizzeria down the street. Last year I found out that I am one half Quileute and the other English, which I knew. I have an English accent that I don't believe I created as an infant alone. Now seventeen and ready, I am making my way to the nearest Quileute reservation in hopes of finding out, who I am.

Three buses, a taxi, and a mile walk, I found myself tired and on the border of Forks and the reservation. One step and I would be closer to my history, hopefully. I lifted my leg and was about to make the step, until I heard a rustle in the brush. I had always been extremely paranoid and apparently obnoxious; I never thought I was though. One turn to the left, I saw a patch of silver fur that was gone in a second. I'm sad enough to say that even with my infamous paranoia, I hadn't found the time to stop at a cybercafé to see the dangers in this area. Instead of taking a graceful step that was simplistic and a symbol, I ran. I sprinted into the town area and some people looked at me like I was insane. I would've kept going if an older man in a wheelchair hadn't stopped me.

"Hello, miss. May I ask what you're running from?" He was so relaxed and poised; you could tell he was an authority figure.

"Animal, circling, silver fur." I was panting. I must have sounded like an idiot. When he thought I wasn't paying attention he mumbled something about a boy named Paul. I shrugged it off, he must have been talking about his son or someone insignificant at the moment.

"Not to worry about that, dear. The wolf issue is being taken care of in the area. May I ask where you are from?" He was looking at me like he could see into my soul, it scared me a little.

"Not too forward at all, I…uhm…needed some help anyway." Saying something like this must have seemed awkward to most people, but when you grow up in an orphanage you learn to ask for what you want up front or you fade away in the background.

He started rolling away motioning me forward. I walked with him all the way to a little red house with a detached garage. "This is my home, you might here some clinking and loud boys talking in the shed, that would be my son Jake and his friends."

"I'm sorry to intrude like this, but I had few options at this point in my life." I told him about the home and my life. He just nodded and understood. Then he got up and grabbed a fairly new looking album off the shelf and opened up to a page with a group picture. It was a bunch of boys and a girl. They were all laughing and some didn't seem to notice the picture at all. Billy pointed at one of the boys, then.

"This is Embry Call. He does not know his father neither does this boy, Sam Uley."

I was so confused on what he was trying to tell me. "This means…" I was hoping for some sign of information.

He breathed deeply and sighed. "I have always thought about they're families. You see, you have Embry's cheekbones and Sam's eye shape." I took a good look at the picture closely, those two specific features were unique to the two and they were replicated on my face. It was a little terrifying.

"You're the empty piece of the puzzle. I always wondered, but now that you're here." He trailed off. Could I really have two brothers that didn't even know they were brothers? It seemed all too weird.

"Are you trying to tell me that these are my brothers?" I pointed; it felt like I was trapped in a twisted dream.

"I'm not sure, but I have a good feeling about it. My hunches are normally good." He wheeled out of the door and called for his son, Jacob. Jacob was 6ft or so and in shape. He's not skinny and healthy, he's REALLY in shape.

"Sup, pops."

"Jake, this is Coraline." Jake hadn't noticed I was there, I wouldn't blame him. I was so shocked that I hadn't made a sound to show that there was a person sitting in the corner of the room.

"Whoa. Hey. I'm Jake." Jake seemed like a nice kid, I wonder how old he is. Maybe we could even be friends.

"Coraline. Nice to meet you." Cliché, I hated being cliché, but here I was….being cliché.

Billy rolled out of the room with Jacob following, probably to tell his son about his assumption. Everything was spinning out of control, what if they didn't like me? What if they didn't want to be related in the first place? Where was I going to live while I was here, trying to find a job? There were so many questions that I could not answer. While I sat there, pondering my thoughts, Jake came back. He mumbled something about Billy getting the guys. What had I gotten myself into?

"I'm sorry." Familiar words, too familiar.

"Why?" I knew Jake would be too nice for anyone's good.

"I feel like I just started a reign of terror on a happy family."

"Like a homewrecker?"

"Sure, sure."

Jake broke out in laughter, he almost fell to the ground. "If only you knew all the shit we go through, you're actually a good surprise, honestly. Not to mention the fact that you say 'sure,sure'!"

"What does my expression have to do with anything?" I know I sounded a little snobbish, but I was not one to tolerate harassment.

"I say it so much that I'm apparently trademarked for it." He was grinning ear to ear, like he had accepted me, tenfold.

"Ah…" No need in ruining something good.

"So, you're British."

"Very perceptive, yes. I assume so, I've lived in Seattle for thirteen years, always talking like this. Last year I found out that I was half Quileute."

Jake sat down on the ground next to me like he had heard his favorite children's story. "How did you do that exactly?"

"The home had a letter that they were to present to me when I turned fifteen. It was short and merely three or four sentences in length." I liked Jacob, he would become a great friend to me, and I could feel it.

He sat there and processed what I had just sad then he opened his mouth, then closed it and then decided to reopen it with sound this time. "Will you tell me what it said?" He decided to speak with a British accent that time. I laughed, and he seemed to enjoy that I was not offended.

"Of course, let me see. It was something along the lines of, 'Coraline you are a strong person by blood. I am sorry that I could not take care of you and that you're father is a deadbeat, but you should know you are loved. You are a Brit with wit and half Quileute. When you need family, find them. They are a loving people.'" I sat there saying the words like they had no meaning; I did not imagine myself with a family, ever.

"'Brit with wit' that was witty."

"I thought so. She probably couldn't provide a rhyme with Quileute, though."

"Maybe, and that was five sentences."

"Excuse me?" Why was he counting?

"You said three or four, that was five."

"Making up for the perception comment, aren't you?"

He started grinning like an idiot again, "Yes, mate." I smiled as Jacob chuckled. It was good to feel comfortable, I wish I had felt like this more growing up. After that we made small talk until Billy returned, he had brought back the two boys I recognized as Embry and Sam.

"Hello, my name is Coraline." They both stared at me shocked; I naturally assumed Billy had not discussed my accent with the two. As they stood shocked I took into account that they were like Jacob. Both were ridiculously tall and toned. I was happy that I did not have a bad family history, honestly.

"So, you're my little sister!" Embry spoke first; I was so happy that he was easy to charm over as Jake. Nevertheless, Sam just stood there, shaking. After twenty Mississippi's and Jake and Embry glaring at him to calm down, he spoke.

"Welcome to the family. I'm not angry at you. I am royally pissed off by my scumbag of a father."

Jake was glad enough to interject to break the tension, "He's a deadbeat actually."

"What do you know about it, beta?" Sam seemed tensed. I wondered why he had such an interesting nickname for Jacob.

"I told him about my past. I'll tell you if you calm down. You look like you're about to blow up." With that last comment I noticed Billy wasn't there because the boys took up so much space. I also noticed the extraordinary heat and shrugged off my coat. Embry and Jake guffawed at my comment. I don't know why exactly, though.

"My little sister's got nerve!" Embry was amazing for that, he walked over and hugged me. I praised the fact that one out of two brothers was enough for me. I admit it was a little disappointing to admit, until Sam piped up after calming himself down.

"Our little sister, Embry." Huzzah! Two for two!

"Good. Now that we're one happy, dysfunctional family I can tell you about my life before you tell me about yours!" When I sat down on the couch, Jacob said, I should tell my story last so he could get the rest of the guys to meet me. We were to meet at a clearing in half an hour. I was fine with that. I was more than happy to meet the characters in the picture on the coffee table. I found out about Sam's Emily and him being the leader, as well as Embry being named after a soap opera star and being mechanical.

"Brilliant! I can't wait to meet Emily, Sam. I also look forward to bringing out your acting skills from you, Embry." The two of them were beaming; it was marvelous to have a family.

"Coraline, it's time you meet the...gang..., and then you must tell us _your_ story." Sam was very serious, but I was determined to use that for the best. He would be my protecting big brother and Embry would be the fun one. So much for hating clichés.


	2. A New Beginning

****

**A/N: If you guys want chapter 3, which is in someone else's point of view, which unlocks a whole new component to the story...I'd like at least 7 comments. When that happens, I will post. I'm writing as we speak and according to my proofreader, it is some awesome stuff. POST PLEASE! =)  
**

We were the first to the clearing besides Jacob. Sam had me standing behind him, like I was in danger. But I knew in the pit of my stomach I wouldn't. Nevertheless I listened to him. He had the natural ability to lead. One by one people came. First was a boy my age, his name was Seth and he seemed to want to be Jacob. Then followed was his older sister, Leah. She was scowling but I brushed it off. Then came Quil, Jake and Embry's best friend as well as his other best friend, who is five, Claire. (I'm quite aware of how weird that is.) A boy named Jared was next, he commented about how Kim would love having another girl around. I'd ask about that later. I made a mental note. After five minutes of hellos two boys that seemed my age came stumbling in making bets. Their names were Collin and Brady, they seemed to be the Fred and George of this group.

"Where the hell is he?" Embry looked a little disappointed, I was convinced that everyone was here already, but supposedly they weren't.

"Embry…who's missing?" I was really looking forward to the 'fashionably late' one. It was also amusing whenever I would speak, Seth would break out in laughter and Leah would slap him. Witty banter was always something I was fond of.

"Our stupid friend Paul, the hot head of our group." Embry stared into the forest, like he could see through it. I have such strange brothers. Sam put a hand on his shoulder and sighed.

"I assume he's on another conquest." Sam had a tinge of disappointment on his face, I didn't like seeing my oldest brother sad.

Well wasn't this awkward. I've known my brothers for an hour or two, and they're talking about sex in front of me. Whoops, it is awkward, and in the face of aberrancy super Coraline to the rescue!

"You're friends with Christopher Columbus?" Well that sounded more amusing in my head.

"Nice try to be a witty Brit." Jake was such a good guy to me.

I covered my face to avoid everyone seeing me blush. "It sounded way funnier in my head!" Everyone broke out in laughter, it was very comforting. The meet and greet kept going with banter and jokes until Jake's phone rang with an ear-splitting screaming ringtone.

"What the bloody hell, Jake? What on Earth possessed you to make that your ringtone?"

Leah spoke to me for the first time, "Because he and his girlfriend are idiots."

"Aww. Jacob, you have a girlfriend?" I didn't realize how loud I was giggling, I must have sounded insane.

"She's not my girlfriend! Nessie is like, twelve." I didn't know that his copper skin could have blushed, but he did.

"Jacob! You're a pedophile!" No wonder he told me that they were insane without me.

"I am not, Coraline! Nessie's just my best friend's daughter."

"Don't date her, I will kill you." I gave him my best glare, and he jumped back stumbling.

"Now we know you're Sam's sister, you have the same scary face!" He truly was shocked. Sam and Embry hugged me, I knew that for the first time in my life I could truly be happy instead of being on a temporary high.

Jake finally answered his phone after a million rings. While he spoke, I asked what I thought to be an innocent question. "Uhm… what is Nessie short for? It is the name of the Loch Ness monster…after all."

Seth gave his usual chuckle but actually spoke. "Renesmee. It's the mom's mom and mom-in-law's names mixed together."

Then Collin and Brady stood up and actually spoke finishing each other's sentences.

Collin: "Seth, how many times…"

Brady: "…could you have said mom in that…"

Both: "…sentence?"

"I have a feeling that the two of you will cause me years of grief." It was a true statement that needed to be said, I have no filter.

"Right about…" Brady had started this time.

"…that one, Coraline." Collin finished up, and I swear they were doing it on purpose now.

"Well Coraline, these guys have got to get back to work and I want to introduce you to Emily." Sam was super in control. Everyone left, saying goodbye and see you later's to me. Embry, Sam, and I made our way to Sam's house.

"Coraline, where are you staying?" Embry, such a good brother, terrible with small talk, but fun.

"Ugh… I actually don't know. I hadn't thought this trip through."

Sam looked down at me, disappointed. "What would have happened if you didn't find your family?"

"…I have enough for a cheap motel and a trip back to the home." Well I guess this is what having a father is like.

"You're staying with me and Em, then."

"Ew. No! Our little sister is not staying in the same house as the newlyweds. She'll stay at my house."

"Aww, Sam! You just got married?"

"Actually, no. We got married last year." Ahahaha, Embry made Sam blush.

"So….how old are you two, anyway?"

"I'm 23…give or take a year." Sam just kept walking after telling me.

"What do you mean give or take a year?"

"We don't keep track that much." Lame excuse, Big Bro, lame.

"Then how old are you Embry?"

"Well if Sam's 23 then I'm 20. I guess." Embry looked down and smirked. I knew what it was like not to know the exacts about your life, but these two weren't raised in an orphanage.

"Oh….ok then. Well I'm 17 last Thursday."

"Last Thursday?" The two of them chorused in confusion.

"Yea…?"

"Then we'll have a belated birthday party!" Embry was beaming, it was interesting enough, but I was never one for parties.

"I don't know guys, parties are really weird for me."

"That's because you've never had a proper birthday, Emily will love to through it. Speaking of my girl, we're here." Sam seemed to go from hardcore tough guy to giant teddy bear at the site of his beloved wife. Emily had three scars running down her face, but scars were something that marked new beginnings. It didn't bother me.

"Hello boys…and girl!" She peered behind Sam to see me; I wonder who she thought I was. "Embry? Is this the girl we've been waiting for? Have you fallen in love?" That's all it took, I was down. Ten minutes of having a hysterical fit on the lawn in front of Sam's cottage, Embry was so red he looked like he would blow up soon. It took Sam fifteen minutes and one cup of coffee to tell Emily about our new family. I had thrown in a few jokes about incest here and there, and she was forced to blush just as much as Embry, which had caused Sam to give me a disapproving nod type thing.

"So…I'm Coraline, your sister-in-law." I tried shaking her hand, but she insisted we hug. Everything was easy here, Liza (it was the name I had given to my birth mother) was right. I had found my family. When twilight sunk in, I started to yawn. I woke up this morning at three, and now I was tuckered out. I didn't know that at about seven I passed out on Sam's couch, and I'm not sure about the details after that but I faintly remember being carried to Embry's. It was weird though, I'm not the skinniest person in town.

At about five, my stomach took a life of its own. I snuck out of the room I was put in and passed Embry on the couch snoring like a grizzly. When I got into the kitchen it was barren. It was more barren then a cliché desert in a western. As I pondered over the fact that a guy as buff as my brother didn't have any food in his own house. What did he eat? Then I realized the snoring stopped, and the air got warm around me. I would have said it was chilling but it was too hot.

A groggy Embry trudged over. He asked, "Whatcha doing?"

"Food. Where is all your food?" That was a legitimate question. The only thing he had in there was baking soda and salt. It makes me wonder, where was all the pepper?

"I ate it." Blunt, very blunt. I forced myself to make a mental note that my brother was blunt, and awkward. Very awkward.

"What were you planning on eating for breakfast? The table? With a side of salt?" I could hear myself being rude, but I was starving. I had missed dinner at Sam and Emily's.

" Actually, that doesn't sound half bad. Could you hand me the salt?"

I was in agony. I tried to ignore the pangs of hunger causing my stomach to growl. Embry heard. "I guess we could go to Sam's now"

"Do you depend on Emily for every meal?"

"Yes, yes I do."

Ten minutes later I found myself being dragged through the forest to raid my oldest brother s fridge. I felt embarrassed to wake them up so early but when I got there I found the whole gang eating breakfast already and watching T.V.

"Well, aren't we early risers." I said.

"We never went to bed." Leah grumbled.

It wasn't like I was shocked. I didn't know what these people did for a living. I imagined more awkwardness then this. I went into the kitchen to find Emily drinking some tea. Sam was nowhere to be found neither was Jacob. I also didn't see the apparent hot head that I hadn't met yet, or at least I didn't notice someone new in the background.

"Where's Sam?" I asked. Emily looked worried, so I thought I'd make myself a good sister in-law type person and ask.

"He's out with Jacob and Paul running…. errands..." She replied, suspiciously. Paranoia was kicking in again.


	3. Paul's FML

**I gave up in asking for comments. Chapter 2 isn't as good as this one. =) please comment! It will make me really happy.**

****

"_Avocados, bananas, cake, dumplings, éclairs, feta, guava, hamburgers, i…..uh…."_

"_Paul, bro, I get it. You had 'relations' yesterday." The good thing about being a wolf was the capability of pouncing way easier than as a human. I jumped on Seth biting his ankle. Hopefully that would shut the kid up._

"_What the hell, man? Ugh, I'll just phase back then. Give you your personal time. Mr. Moody." With that, Seth left. It was good to have my own head again. Creepy mind sharing is one of the negative sides to be a werewolf, yet the perks of being even buffer than before worked in my favor. Girls and girls galore were falling at my feet. That was the exact reason I had been listing things in my head. I didn't want the kid to see my memory of making out with that blond from Port Angeles. Her name was…well I knew it started with a C…I think. ICE CREAM! That's what started with an I._

"_How much longer can patrol go? Is anyone there? Am I done being a watch dog yet?" No answer, not even a grunt. I guess I could walk the perimeter again. No big deal. *sniff* Someone's near. She doesn't smell like a complete human though, and it's like a familiar half scent. What the hell? Were any of the siblings coming home today? This is how sniffing out Claire was the first day she came to the rez. That was the day we lost another man. Now he's being dragged around every day by a toddler. Who is that? I peeked around the tree and that was the moment, I knew I was screwed. Everything in the world had dropped around me. She was the only thing keeping me on the planet. I had just imprinted on a complete and total stranger._

_It was time to run. Run fast and run far, my mantra for this awkward situation. Without my talking to myself filling the quiet with sound I heard a rip sound tear, it kind of stung from the surprisingness._

"_Paul? Where are you going? I heard you ripping down trees before I phased!" Good, it was little Brady. Without Collin they weren't as ridiculously annoying. _

"_Ice cream, jello, kael, lemons, mango, nuggets, oranges, pasta…"_

"_Oh. I get it, you don't want to talk." He started humming a Lady Gaga song. Wow this kid was obnoxious no matter what. _

"_Yea kid and now that you're here, I'll be going." Before he could say a word, I was gone. _

Being naked normally didn't bother me. I was a stud, and everyone knew it. Yet now I had a weird feeling that she could be watching, and I wouldn't want her to think I was weird.

"What the hell am I doing? I'm Paul Meraz. Lady's man. Womanizer. And sad for some but accomplishment for me, man whore." After I got on my cut-offs I went home. I had no idea what else I could have done. I would be alone for one thing. My mom cut out on me when I was eight. It was just me and Alyson, my twenty-seven year old nut job of a sister. Yet again, she was a successful nut job, so that helped.

"The cure to all, a nap. I'll sleep off this delusion." I was out like a light. Running patrols made you wanna drop dead, it was the pitter patter of my heart freaking out that made it weird, but I used the rhythm to lull me to sleep.

*buzz buzz* "Who in their right mind would text me right after my patrol? I'm a fucking sleep."

**Meeting in the clearing in a half an hour. No exceptions. There's a new girl you have to meet.**

"Shit! Do they know? How would they? 

fucking Brady. He must have heard me or something insane."

I just won't go.

Maybe I'll just get a look at her. No. I won't go.

"Damn her, I haven't even met her, and she's making me go schizophrenic."

After twenty-five minutes of internal feuding I decided to do something insane. I'd run, no sprint, as fast as I possibly could. I'd take a glimpse and be done with that. I walked out the door feeling like a complete and total idiot, and for the first time ever I would say, 'thank god for Alyson.'

"Hey, dork! I've decided that you're coming with me to the grocery store to stock up your kitchen. You're also going to learn to cook and stop pestering Emily so much." My older sister was shorter than me by half a foot and was super girly, but she could control the world if she felt like it.

"You've been reading parenting books…. again?" I rolled my eyes trying to appear good old normal Paul, too bad I was really praising my sister's impeccable timing. I was forced to not be a creep.

"Maybe. You know being substitute mom isn't all fun and games."

"Aly, I'm twenty, not six." She was always a little confused at times.

"It's either I treat you like a kid, or I cut you off since you won't get a job." She was on the way back to the car so we could go shopping and (I gag at this word) bond.

"Fine, I'm twelve again."

"Seventeen, if you were twelve you wouldn't be such a man whore." As she giggled, I glared. It was a constant reaction between us two.

Honestly, I enjoyed spending time with Alyson...kind of. Our grocery store trip was interesting to say the least. On the way there we argued about my "man whore ways." For a shortie, my sister was a hard ass. She dropped me off afterwards, forcing me to put all her damn groceries in the kitchen cabinets alone. I dragged my feet all the way to my kitchen, until I heard frantic knocking on my door.

"Paul! Paul! Open the damn door! Paul! Open the damn door, you jerk!" Ever since Jared and I phased right after Sam, we had become best friends. No use in hiding from him, he knew where my spare key was for when I was too drunk to tell what was up. "That's IT I am coming in and beating you to a pulp, and I have the right from Embry and Sam!"

"The door's open, geek, and since when do you listen to Embry?" I could hear him smack himself when

"Ever since I saw him spaz out because of you for the first time." He was raiding my kitchen, and I hadn't even finished putting all of the stuff away.

"Why exactly was he so pissed?" Where am I supposed to put fruit, in the fridge or a basket?

"Dude, you won't believe it. Sam and Embry are brothers. Well half brother and this girl came down from Seattle. She's their half sister!" He looked shocked as well as ridiculous because he was eating all of my tortilla chips at the same time. "Do you have any dip?"

Then I realized, that's why her scent was familiar. She smelled like a tinge of Embry and Sam, but she smelled so good at the same time. She had a honeysuckle type glaze to her, it was indescribable.

"Earth to Paul! Come back to the mother planet, man." Jared was waving his arms in front of my face and throwing chips into my hair. "Oh god. I know that look. You…no, you didn't! Is that why you ditched the meeting? You…"

"I what Jared! Say it out loud or shut the hell up!" I could feel myself shaking with rage, I didn't care if I killed him right now.

"IMPRINTED! I had that idiotic, goofy look when I first met Kimmy!" He, on the other hand, was beaming.

"Shut up. Talk to anyone about this, and I will rip your head off besides one little chunk so you'll feel it." At the last part of that he went from beaming to shocked from head to toe.

"You can't fight it, Paul. It'll hurt too much." Sadly, I knew he had to be right, but I could handle it. If I knew nothing about her, never met her, or if she never met me, it would be all good.

"So who is it Paul?" Anxiousness was flooding his face, it made me feel worse.

"I don't know nor do I want to, Jared. I'm not doing this." I walked out of the kitchen trying to calm myself down so I wouldn't phase in the house. We were outside or at least I was. I heard Jared getting up from the table murmuring something. I couldn't handle having an imprint, so I phased.

* * *

Paul


	4. Do You Think I Have Cooties!

**A/N: You may think I'm crazy, but I have no idea where I'm going with this. The ideas just flow out and I type away. Please comment! I only have 2 and it makes me sad in comparison to all the hits I've gotten! =D**

Coraline

It's been exactly a week since I moved to La Push, and plainly, my life has been flipped 180 degrees. Time sped by radically though. I spent most of it asleep and cleaning Embry's house. I hadn't found much to do because the group had really demanding jobs and if I would spend any time with someone it would be with Emily because my second option was Billy, but he spent a lot of time with the elders. I didn't want to be a member of the grandma brigade. The first time I tried spending the day with Emily all she did was cook and fuss. I. am. a. pathetic. chef. So I was forced to live like a hermit until I either found a job, new hobby, or started up in school again.

It had been a week of utter boredom when I, sadly, I found out why my big brother was living alone.

Two days after I had arrived in La Push, Embry sat down with me to tell him about his mother.

"_Coraline, my mother came from the Makah rez. Our infamous father left her when she was seven months pregnant and she came here to give birth. I have no clue as to why she did that, though. It was never a topic I wanted to talk to her about. I hated to see my mom cry." Embry looked like he was in a trance. I felt the pain my sibling was going through._

"_Embry, we don't have to do this if it hurts too much… it's only insanely easy for me to talk about my past is because I never knew the people behind it. If I were to get offended about someone it would about Ana, my best friend from the home or Ms. E, my caretaker/social worker." It was the first time I had talked about them since I left them shocked in Seattle. Ana hadn't wanted me to leave, but I had to. She swore that she would never speak to me ever again and that broke my heart, but I left that life behind._

"_Oh. You just… need to know Coraline, it must be weird to be living here without knowing what's going on." He took a deep breath and started to stare past me at the wall so he could get it all out before he would start to cry. "When I…ugh… got involved…with the group, my mom wasn't thrilled to say the least. I snuck out all the time and I couldn't tell her what I was doing." What was he doing? He couldn't just tell her that he was working…I think. I never asked Sam or Embry what they were doing. I didn't want to spoil a good thing until I was sure they weren't keeping me around because they felt obliged. _(By the way, I still haven't stood up to the plate and ask them. Yes, you may call me a coward.) _"I'd get grounded all the time, but I'd sneak out anyway… After about a year of it, she left." He didn't seem to be done, but I have terrible timing._

"…_oh…Embry. I…I'm so sorry." I had squeaked out that depressing excuse for a sentence. Embry didn't seem to notice, he just kept going._

"_She didn't even say goodbye, but there was a note. I was a month shy of seventeen. I didn't know how to take care of myself, hell; I still don't know how to take care of myself. This house would have fallen apart in disgust if you didn't come around Coraline. She left me a letter, a bank card, and a fridge filled with frozen meals. I haven't heard from her since then…" That's what forced him to start to cry, Embry wasn't just sobbing. He was whimpering like a lost puppy. _

_We sat in silence for a half an hour. I held him as he cried, but it was awkward since he is twice my size acting like a purse puppy. "Embry. It's ok. I'm glad you told me. We don't have to ever talk about it, big brother. We have a new family now. Three siblings that are incredibly insane." The last comment made him grin; it was good to see him back to normal._

That day was rough for him; he acted like a zombie a couple of hours afterward. He had eventually come back to reality.

Everyday was the basically the same with Embry, he would come in at random, inconsistent hours. He would grab a snack. (I had frequently went shopping with Emily, and she had always managed to wrestle me into bringing home backs of goods for our house.) Then Embry would just collapse on the couch, his bed, or once…the floor. I spent days asleep, eating, cleaning, and once in a while I would get Sam to let me walk around without a chaperone. Whenever he could find a reason he would get a member of the gang to follow me around. Too bad he didn't know that I was aware of it. I was an orphan! I escaped from the home more than once. I was a…what Ms. E would call me…an adrenaline junkie.

See. The home is three stories, and my room was on the third level two rooms away from the stairs and one from the fire escape. So it became a habit to climb out my window, walk the ledge, and down the fire escape I went. I never got harmed terribly, but I was always followed by one of the older kids (Older by a year, mind you.) so I knew how to throw them and when they were stalking me. I liked to call it my spy phase.

That meant that I would lose Quil, Seth, or Leah when they followed me into Forks. Collin and Brady weren't trusted in being sneaky and Jake was always too busy. The mysterious Paul still hid from me whenever I came around. Seth told me that he believes in cooties.

But so far, the most fun I had while being here was the day I became good friends with Quil.

_I had finally got Sam to let me explore Forks alone because no one wanted to spend the time at every store like I did. So after he dropped me off on the corner of Main Street, I started to wander. I walked into a cute little boutique and used some of the money my brothers gave me for new clothes there. That's when I noticed a certain Quileute passing by the window five times within twenty minutes. He doesn't know I have wonderful peripheral vision. So I messed around with him. When it was time for him to peak through the window again, I held up a very skimpy shirt in front of me and did a very extravagant nod. I had also got the saleslady to help me scare the bejeezus out of him. I swear his eyes bugged out while he fumbled in his pockets for his phone, probably to call one of my brothers. I had already bought two bags full of clothes before my stunt, but Flora, the sales girl, kept them behind the counter. I pretended to go to the fitting room, but I really grabbed my bags and slipped out the employee exit. _

_That's when things got interesting, I followed my chaperone. At first he just kept pacing the store front waiting for me to come out of the changing room, so I grabbed a mobile meal at the diner. I was walking with two giant rectangular bags, eating fries and chicken tenders, following a very confused boy. It was interesting to say the least. After fifteen minutes Quill lost it. He walked into the store and with my permission Flora told him that I left a while ago. That's when I finally got my fun. He looked completely dumbfounded, so he called a couple of people and set off down the street. He walked in circles, up and down the street, and surprisingly he even walked in the diner. It took about an hour until he looked so deranged that I finally tapped him on the shoulder when he gave up and just sat on a bench by the street. He didn't yell, he didn't rejoice, he said, "Holy shit! What are you a superhero with the capability of going invisible?" He made me laugh so hard that I fell onto the bench. After I explained to him my little shenanigan, and I forced him to be my human shopping cart._

"I love flashbacks…memories…anything more fun than the quiet in this house!" I yelled the last tidbit in the empty room I was in. "Can something more interesting happen? I'd really appreciate it, lord! Can you hear me?"

*knock*

I looked up half shocked, "Thank you…?" Before I ran to the door I stopped in my room to check that I didn't look like a total idiot. I didn't.

*knock. knock. knock. knock. knock.* Whoever it was, they weren't patient.

I swung the door open with all my might and pretty much yelled at the stranger, "I haven't lived here that long. My brother might kill me if a complete stranger broke his door!" The stranger looked like he didn't expect me to be there. He also looked a little smug, and I'm sad to say this, he looked really, really cute. He was probably a little shorter than Sam, just as fit as any of the guys maybe even more muscular, wore cut-offs, and had short hair that worked perfectly with his face. Weird…I was noticing to much at the moment. Uh-oh…awkward silence….

"….hello….can I help you with something?" Maybe I shocked this poor guy into a state of insanity.

"Is Embry home?" This must have been the mystery guy!

"Nope. He's somewhere in the local area…you want to leave a message or something?" Why was he staring at me…? He definitely knew I was Sam and Embry's sister. Jared told me that he told him that day, which was also the same time Seth told me about the cootie theory.

"Oh…well…I guess you're Caroline. I'm Paul." (Ok…about this next part… I swear I didn't mean to do it, but it just slipped out…) I started to giggle like I was a mental patient.

"Ugh…did I say something funny?" He looked a little hurt. Maybe he was oversensitive and that was why he didn't want to see me. I straightened myself out after a couple more seconds of my laughing fit.

"…sorry…I…I seem to laugh at really random things, honestly. It's Coraline." There was that shocked face again.

"Gah…well that's awkward, isn't it?" He grinned. It was an amazing smile, but I had no say in the matter. He probably had a girlfriend, and anyways he thinks I have cooties.

"Quite, actually. Speaking of awkward, do you really think I have cooties?" I seriously think I'm a social pariah. Why did I say that? Maybe if I run away now I can drown myself in Hagen Daaz.

"What? Who….huh?..." Why hadn't he left yet? This was the time where new people thought I was too crazy and ran away.

"Well, I've been living here for a week, and I haven't met you yet. So Seth made a theory that you believe in cooties, and Jared agreed willingly." Word vomit. I have the uncontrollable urge to make myself look like a baffling idiot.

"I've...just been busy lately. You don't have to think the whole reservation revolves around you, Coraline." Ouch. Snappy. I knew I was a newborn in the art of speaking to normal people, but he didn't have to insult me. I also noticed that his arms were shaking awkwardly. He looked like he was about to punch me or something. Should I go into the house and call Embry or Sam? Yeah, I should.

"The next time you want to lash out a complete and total, Paul, you might want to take into consideration not to do it in front of her home. It makes it a lot easier to walk in the door and call one of my fabulous brothers about my meeting the town hot head. You may leave now." I slammed the door shut in his face. There went all the feeling I had for that jerk.

*knock* "Coraline…I'm sorry. I…"

"FUCK OFF!" What was going through my mind right now? . I wasn't thinking so I set off for the house phone.

*ring* *ring* I definitely made the right decision in picking Sam. He _was_ the leader.

"Coraline? Is that you?" Thank god for caller ID.

"Yeah…Sam…What are your opinions of Paul?" I would take this slow, maybe Paul would hear if he was still outside. It would give him the time to run away.

"It depends…wait…why are you asking me this, Coraline?" I could hear a tinge of fear in his voice. Maybe I didn't pick the right brother.

"He came by about three seconds ago and blew up at me. I was just wondering what his problem was." What am I doing? Maybe I could spend the rest of the year back at the home.

"HE WHAT? DID HE HURT YOU? ARE YOU ALL RIGHT? YOU KNOW WHAT CORALINE? I'LL BE THERE SOON. IS HE STILL OUTSIDE?" Never mind, I was doing the perfectly right thing.

"I don't know. The phone isn't cordless. Give me a second." The split second before I put the phone on the table all I heard was…

"No. No. It's okay, Coraline. I'm on my way."

"Ugh… sure, sure. I'll see you in a couple minutes then."

"…and Coraline! Tell Paul not to leave, I have a feeling that he hasn't left yet." With that I heard the annoying dial tone. Drama. It's a category that I'm not sure that I love or hate with a passion.

"PAUL! DON'T LEAVE!" I doubt he stuck around to get yelled at.

"Why not?" Oh. He did stay, I guess with hot headedness came fearlessness or foolishness.

"Because Sam says so." That was all I could come up with, and I guess it worked cause when I opened the door he was still there. I didn't say anything nor did he. I sat on the porch and waited for Sam, and he just sat down on the lawn. Not even three minutes passed and I heard Sam calling my name. I didn't see him because I had my head in my hands so Paul wouldn't see my blushing face.

When I looked up, Sam was right in front of Paul. "Paul, after I talk to my baby sister, we are going on a walk." Then he walked up to me. Why did I feel bad for Paul? I shouldn't care at all. He yelled at me for no cause, I was joking around.

"Coraline. Are you okay, sis?" He looked me over like I was just mauled by a bear. Mental note: Sam is overprotective.

"I'm fine, Sam. Just a bruised ego that's all. Don't kill him." It was good to have someone to yell at dumb boys for me. Too bad I felt sorry for the asshole.

That comment made Sam smirk, though. "No promises, kid." I was glad I had Sam and of course Embry.

"Sam! If you're going to kick my ass can you do it within the next century? I'm getting a tad tired over here!"

Even when he was in trouble he was smug.

Is it terribly depressing that I think it's cute? 100% yes.


	5. Choices

**A/N: Please answer the poll in my profile after you finish this chapter. thanks! **

**p.s. please comment!**

Paul

After the day Jared had confronted me about the imprint I told the biggest lie of my life.

It all started when I made the decision that I would not cross over to the dark side, or at the very least I'd fall for this girl when I felt like it. Mother Nature shouldn't have any control over me in the decision of who I've got to love for the rest of my life.

_*ring* *ring*_

"_Paul? Why are you calling me at 3 in the morning?" Alyson didn't sound groggy, but she always was a morning person._

"_Aly…I…need you to do me a favor…" My voice on the other hand was shaky and broken. Aly would see through this façade. _(HA! You must have thought I'm an idiot. Nah. I got my GED. I know stuff!)

"_What have you done?" Now I have to think of a really good lie._

"_I need to…" then the light bulb went on, "get out of La Push for a while" Okay, the light bulb was flickering and not the brightest. _

_I could hear Alyson breathing on the other side of the line, she was probably contemplating her decision. "I don't want to know. You can stay with me in Seattle for one week. ONE!" Ahh…she was gonna weasel the story out of me in person._

"_No Aly, I mean….far far far away from La Push for…uh….ever…." _

"_Ahahahah are you out of your mind? No. You remember when I called you a seventeen year old? No. You're back to being six. Whatever your problem is it can be solved now. If you're still afwaid of the big bad wolfie then you can stay with me for a week. Decide. The longer I talk to you the less sleep I get." Throughout her speech I could hear her heart pounding faster and faster. I had no choice but to accept the offer._

"_Okay, I'll be there in three hours." I didn't want her to object the fact that I was coming at six in the morning so I hung up. Immediately I started to dial Sam's house number._

"_Sam and Emily Uley's phone, how may I help you?" It was like the voice of an angel until I realized that the devil was at my door. It was her. My imprint was on the phone with me. Should I say hi to her? NO. So I hung up. I was more pathetic than Sam was the day of his wedding. He spent a good majority of it freaking out about how he doesn't deserve her. _

_After I spent another twenty minutes kicking myself I sent a text to Jake, Jared and Sam._

**Aly's sick. Going to stay with her for a week. See you then.**

_I knew I would get yelled at, but I needed to get away from the pain and the harm._

Now I'm lying to myself, and on top of that I'm on my way back to La Push.

The radio in my car was all the way up and I had gotten used to the aches in the pit of my chest.

I don't know what came over me, but instead of turning on to my street, I kept going straight. My mind was screaming telling me to stop, but as I kept going the pains started to go away, and I liked the feeling I started to get. I was gravitating in the direction.

I finally got to the destination, and sadly, I was in front of Embry's house.

"Now or never, Paul, and never doesn't seem like a choice." All the choices lay in front of me: I could accept her, I could be her friend, or I could…

When I got to the porch I heard her yelling something. Oh, she has a British accent, it's so cute. I started to pound on the door frantically. All that was going through my mind was whether or not she was hurt. I leaned against the door to hear her better, she was running but not towards the door. I took one huge step back so I wouldn't be too close to her, and she swung the door open. She was beautiful.

We both just stood there…staring at each other. She had lightly tanned skin and bright green eyes. You could tell she was Sam and Embry's sister, but she was breath taking.

"….hello….can I help you with something?" All I could do was stare at her. I was in love with her voice, it wasn't obnoxiously high pitched and the accent just made her even more wonderful.

Say something you, IDIOT! "Is Embry home?" Smooth.

I could tell she was looking me over, but I didn't care. I just wanted to hold her and tell her that I loved her… Oh god. I've known her for a total of three seconds and I'm already whipped. "Nope. He's somewhere in the local area…you want to leave a message or something?"

"Oh…well…I guess you're Caroline. I'm Paul." I know her name, but maybe if I made her hate me I wouldn't have to like her anymore. My goal was to force her to dislike me with a passion that burns.

Unfortunately, she started laughing. I was funny? This was gonna take some serious screaming if my plan was even going to remotely work.

"Ugh…did I say something funny?" Why is this so hard?

"…sorry…I…I seem to laugh at really random things, honestly. It's Coraline." Why didn't she hate me yet? I knew this girl named Brianna, who got offended if you pronounced the a as a long sound. Why are girls so complicated?

"Gah…well that's awkward, isn't it?" I smiled at her. Maybe I can awkward myself out of this situation…

She seemed distraught like she was looking for something witty to say. "Quite, actually. Speaking of awkward, do you really think I have cooties?" What did she just say?

"What? Who….huh?..." Oh no! I offended her. No. That's the point, Paul. Keep your eyes on the prize.

"Well, I've been living here for a week, and I haven't met you yet. So Seth made a theory that you believe in cooties, and Jared agreed willingly." Damn Jared. She's a firecracker, this one. I like it.

"I've...just been busy lately. You don't have to think the whole reservation revolves around you, Coraline." That must have done the trick. What girl in her right mind would tolerate a new person in her life to yell at her for pursuing banter? Too bad I started shaking; I could feel the change imminent.

Her heart beat rose and her breathing shortened. I was afraid that she'd blow up. "The next time you want to lash out a complete and total, Paul, you might want to take into consideration not to do it in front of her home. It makes it a lot easier to walk in the door and call one of my fabulous brothers about my meeting the town hot head. You may leave now." She slammed the door so hard it was a little more power than a normal human. As I contemplated this girl I found myself walking towards the door and…

*knock* What the hell am I doing? "Coraline…I'm sorry. I…" Be quiet.

"FUCK OFF!" No wonder Mother Nature thinks she's my perfect match. She's the only one, who had the gall to yell at me back.

Why wasn't I walking away?

I could hear her right on the other side of the door calling Sam. He had made an Alpha order for me not to leave. I'm dead. At least if I died, I wouldn't be confused all the time anymore.

"PAUL! DON'T LEAVE!" Don't talk. It hurts too much.

Nothing intelligent was going to come out, now. "Why not?" Huh. She didn't think I was still sitting on the lawn.

"Because Sam says so." She didn't know it because she hid her face with her beautiful dark brown hair, but I was watching her. In between waiting for Sam and her just sitting there, this was my only frame of time I would be able to get a good look at her. Regrettably I was so caught up in taking her in I didn't notice Sam was standing right next to me. I knew that he could tell what I had done. I didn't care anymore. If I didn't feel anything, the pain would stop.

Sam had that look in his eyes, it was a command even though he said it in hushed tones. "Paul, after I talk to my baby sister, we are going on a walk."

"Coraline. Are you okay, sis?" I could tell Sam thought I almost phased in front of her. That was his main worry after Emily's accident. He wouldn't let the other woman in his life get harmed by what we are.

"I'm fine, Sam. Just a bruised ego that's all. Don't kill him." She shouldn't worry about me. I'm the monster in this situation. Why does she care at all?

That comment made Sam smirk, though. "No promises, kid." Her smile lit up the entire world, she deserved better.

No use in pretending now. "Sam! If you're going to kick my ass can you do it within the next century? I'm getting a tad tired over here!"

Being smug was all I could do. He'd kill me during this "walk."

When we were a safe distance from the house he walked behind a tree and phased. I wasn't going to stand around waiting to get beaten so I took of my cutoffs and let the anger flood me.

_Three seconds into the phase we were circling each other. It was like we were about to fight, but he wanted to talk first. _

"_Tell me I'm wrong, Paul. Tell me that what I saw isn't true." The fear was prominent in his voice. No one thought I was right for her._

"_It is. I'm working on it Sam." There wasn't anything else to do. Life was no longer a map I could read, I was walking through like a blind man._

"_When. Back there when you were yelling?" He was about to pounce, so I flipped to the other side. We were back to circling._

"_I…I saw her that first day. I was on patrol, and I saw her straddling the border of Forks and La Push. That's why she ran into Billy." He growled louder than I had expected. That's when someone else phased. They probably thought it was a signal._

"_What's going on? Is there a leech?" It was Jared. The only fucking kid that knows the truth has to come into this awkward conversation._

"_No leech. Phase back, Jared. Sam and me are having an important conversation." If he didn't leave I would rip his arm off. _

"_No. Jared. Stay." Sam let out yet another Alpha Order. He wanted to know the truth, and he was going to get it. "Jared, if you know anything about this doofus imprinting on my baby sister, you WILL tell me. NOW!" Jared ran through the trees, and the second he heard the order his hind legs gave out and everything came out. The entire memory of the first day spilled out, and I felt so ashamed. I wouldn't do this to her._

"_Oh. I see. So I'm assuming Alyson isn't sick." Sam started pacing and Jared ran away then phased back. He was probably going back to Kim. I swear it's something I didn't want to go through._

"_No, she wasn't." I let myself go back to thinking of meanless things. I decided on coming up with rhymes for leaf._

"_Why are you trying to reject the imprint, Paul? I know I didn't want to tell her until she was settled in, but you could help her. I…don't exactly approve of what you're doing, but that shouldn't have to do with anything."_

"_Leave it to you to be understanding, Sam. I just want her to have a choice. I want a choice. I hate this shit. Mother Nature can kiss my ass." _

"_You should just accept it, Paul. I'll give you another week. You have to figure it out." I didn't notice that he had walked away until he phased back._

_If I accepted the imprint there were two things that needed to happen._

_We'd have to tell her._

_and._

_She would have to stop hating me._


	6. Passing Out and Waking Up

"Coraline. Th-there's something we need to tell you..." Embry was pacing as he rushed his words like he was in pain when he said them.

"…and we is?" I always liked to joke when something seemed awkward. Too bad Embry didn't laugh. He didn't even seem to notice I was talking at all.

"the…Pack…" At least he heard me and wasn't having a silent aneurism.

"uh…pack? Like a six pack? …of beer? Embry you're still a year shy of drinking, dear." Most people would have at least cracked a smile or chuckle, Embry just kept pacing and that's when it hit me. He was probably kicking me out. I wasn't very useful, and I was just another mouth to feed and talk to. Why didn't I run away?

"No. Coraline, the Pack is the name of what we've been calling 'the gang.'" He stopped digging a hole in the ground and looked at me with the same color brown eyes burning a hole in me.

"Oh…that's interesting. I'd think you guys would call yourself the Naked Nerds or something. It seems like none of you ever wear shirts." Did I mention that when I get really nervous I just spit out witty banter over and over? That's why I normally win debates and fights, and teachers think I should be a stand up comedian.

"Coraline. Leah is a member of the Pack. Now, you have to listen, sis. Don't run when you see, don't scream, and please don't cry that would kill most of us." He shot a glance at me probably to see if I was about to talk, but I motioned a lock on my mouth and a key in my hand. He did manage a small smirk there. "Won't be like that for long. I'm gonna go get everyone, but Emily is going to keep you company. Are you okay with that?"

When would he understand that I was good at handling weird? The night he came home with a gash the size oh my forearm didn't bother me. I was an orphan that came looking for a family she wasn't sure existed, and I was a teenage girl with Pokemon sheets. Since I had told him I'd keep my mouth shut I just nodded like an idiot. Honestly, serious Embry was just about as scary as serious Sam. He walked into the forest next to the clearing. The same clearing I had met everyone that first day. I was welcomed with such loving enthusiasm. I hope that I won't be thrown out with the polar opposite.

"Hi, Coraline!" Emily had appeared at the same spot Embry disappeared. She was holding a composition book and a picture in hand.

"Hi, Em. Would you like to tell me what's going on?" She grimaced and then motioned for me to sit down. She took the boulder that I hadn't notice there before, but I wasn't known for my attention to detail. I sat next to her on a smaller, flat rock.

"Coraline, remember last week, when we had a bonfire?" I nodded that was the night Sam told me that if I saw Paul I should take it easy on him. Fat chance, the guy was a jerk. "Remember the stories Old Quil, Sue, and Billy told?"

"The third wife, the spirit warriors, and the cold ones…right?"

"Exactly. Well, Coraline, there's no easier way to say this but. Wait, here." She handed me the weathered notebook and picture. "This is the picture we took after your belated birthday party. Just in case you choose to leave instead of stay, and this is the entire documentation I've taken of the legends, the Pack, and…everything." She looked grim like I had just punches her.

"Emily, even if I had somewhere to go, I would never leave. I love you guys too much."

Not even a split second after that Sam, Embry, Leah, Seth, Jake, Brady, Collin, Quil, and Jared came in the clearing. It looked really odd because Sam was leading them and everyone looked like they were flanking him. One day of watching the History channel with Ana has leaded me to being a war freak. I noticed that Sir Jerkface wasn't there. That made me happy. After the day I met him I saw him once when I was walking on the beach.

_Seth was watching me from a cliff, but I pretended like he wasn't there. I was going to swim, but it was too cold so I had just walked dramatically down the shoreline. Then I saw someone sitting in the water letting the waves pound into him. He just sat there, perfectly still like nothing wrong was happening. It was so peculiar. I don't know why, but I kept sauntering towards him. Then in three seconds his head shot up, he stared at me, then he got up and walked away almost running._

Jerk.

"Coraline… Earth to Coraline!" Emily was waving he hand in front of my face like a mad woman.

"Sorry, sorry. Uhmm, what where you saying?" She took a deep breath and blurt out the most aberrant statement in the history of human socializing.

"The legends, all of them, they're true." The second she finished her sentence she got up and went to stand far behind me.

"Haha, guys. Very funny. Are you all going to leave your bodies now? Or just one of you? Or are you going to threaten to drink my blood? Oh, or even the most ridiculous theory. Are you all going to turn into wolves right before my eyes?" The last sentence hadn't even fully escaped my mouth when Sam, Embry, Jake, Leah, Jared, and Quil started to shake, when Seth and the others saw they each closed their eyes and started too. "….or are you guys gonna do some weird kind of dance….?"

That's what did it. All of them started to bug out simultaneously. It sounded like ripping flesh, and growls flooded my ears. I couldn't blink it was like my eyes were taped open all of my friends and family seemed to tear at the seams in front of me. It was a complete and total nightmare, and when shock comes around its cousin unconsciousness seems to follow.

"Coraline…? Coraline, wake up!" I didn't want to, it was so warm and cozy where I was. I wanted to stay asleep forever. "Why the hell would you tell her like that? When Jake told Bella at least she knew about the fucking Cullens. All of you phasing in front of her could have made her go into a coma!" Who was that? Who were the Cullens, anyway?

"Paul, you have no right to tell me what and how I treat my little sister!" Sam's yelling made me silently scream in pain. Wait, what? Did he say? The guy defending my honor is….Paul? The one who bruised my ego the first time he met me? What?

"I know, Sam, it just hurts. It hurt to see her in that situation." Maybe I died, and I'm in hell.

I tried to listen in on my surroundings. I could smell the trees, which meant we were still in the clearing. What was weird is that I heard growls and whimpers. I _was_ dead. I loved dogs, but they scared the crap out of me.

I have a bad habit of wearing my contacts to bed, so waking up to complete and total fuzziness shouldn't have bothered me, but when the fuzzy thing was both blurry and actually fur, I got confused. I reached out toward the silver patch of fur in front of me, I was disoriented and for some reason thought poking it would make everything better. It wasn't.

Slowly as my vision and mental capacity came back to me, I realized. This was the same fur I saw my first day in Forks, but my reaction was too late. The beast rolled over and pounced.

My eyes bugged out and I covered my face screaming, "I'm too young to die!" I heard a low rumbling type sound that, honestly, sounded like a chuckle. I looked over and the beast, which was a wolf, was just staring at me.

one.

two.

three.

four.

seconds that seemed like hours passed.

"SAM!" and at the moment I called my eldest brothers name the wolf fell to the ground like he was trapped and couldn't move. Embry came running in with a book in hand. From what I could see it was a For Dummies book, but I couldn't tell which one.

"You know, I'm offended for you not calling me too."


	7. Split Second Decisions

**Coraline**

"You know, I'm offended for you not calling me too."

"EMBRY! How on Earth are you trying to guilt trip me when obviously I am about to become the world's most sarcastic chew toy!" I was pointed at the wolf that started 'chuckling' again.

With that, Sam was here holding a toothbrush in his hand. "WHAT!" Oh holy Yoda, some toothpaste fell out of his mouth.

"Oh lord, I've died. I'm actually dead and my own personal hell is a world full of comedic situations that I can't respond to because I'll get eaten if I do." The wolf just kept chuckling, and soon so were Sam and Embry.

After what seemed like an eternity, they stopped. I was dead, there was no way I was alive. I must have died.

Sam was the first to say something, I expected it would involve some kind of pie that would come out of nowhere or maybe he'd become a clown, then I would definitely be in purgatory. "Coraline, I have to go spit out this toothpaste, Embry's gonna get the wolf out of your room and then we need to have another talk… okay?"

"Fine, but I swear to Yoda, if you come back with a seltzer bottle, I will actually be convinced I've died."

Embry finally decided to move, he looked at the wolf, which sprung up, looked at me and traipsed out of the room without a care in the world. Like a freaking house puppy. Sam followed them out. I got out of the bed and started to pace.

I flashed back to what had happened the last time I was conscious…because who was I kidding, I wasn't dead.

_"The legends, all of them, they're true." The second she finished her sentence she got up and went to stand far behind me._

_"Haha, guys. Very funny. Are you all going to leave your bodies now? Or just one of you? Or are you going to threaten to drink my blood? Oh, or even the most ridiculous theory. Are you all going to turn into wolves right before my eyes?" The last sentence hadn't even fully escaped my mouth when Sam, Embry, Jake, Leah, Jared, and Quil started to shake, when Seth and the others saw they each closed their eyes and started too. "….or are you guys gonna do some weird kind of dance….?"_

_That's what did it. All of them started to bug out simultaneously. It sounded like ripping flesh, and growls flooded my ears. I couldn't blink it was like my eyes were taped open all of my friends and family seemed to tear at the seams in front of me. It was a complete and total nightmare, and when shock comes around its cousin unconsciousness seems to follow._

Huh, being an orphan had its advantages and disadvantages. I made up my mind. "Cool, abandonment made me go insane." I looked around and saw my knapsack that I normally carried around. Let's just say the paranoia started to kick in and I was glad that I always carried my wallet and some essentials in that bag.

The next thing I did was the most shocking. I opened up the small window with the smallest amount of creak possible. I figured that I must have been working quick because Sam shouldn't have taken this long to brush his teeth. "The suckers don't even have screens on the window, oh my." I murmured and immediately started to feel remorse for calling them suckers. I looked down, I was only up one floor, and the grass was lush. I threw the bag, and then with one fluid movement, I jumped.

**Paul**

Oh Taha Aki, this girl was a fountain of wit. I watched her try to convince herself she was dead. I don't blame her, she had the most ridiculous looking brothers right now.

I started to remember when Sam told Embry about the imprint.

"_Hurt her and you die." _That was all he said to me, he couldn't do anything else. Now I knew why, I was gonna have my own troubles trying to get her to fall for me. She was a firecracker.

I didn't notice that Sam was talking, but I figured out that I was supposed to leave.

When we got to the living room, I phased back only to see Quil pacing by the mantle. "You okay over there, spazzy?" Embry just threw me a pair of shorts and went to go put his stupid book away. I could here the faucet running, which means Sam was done being ridiculous, and Coraline didn't make any noise. I guess she was just shocked.

Quil decided that that was the time to look up. "Is she awake yet?"

Something inside me grumbled, I guessed it was the imprint's jealousy. I had to remind myself that Quil imprinted, but he had gotten close to Coraline and if other pack members were here they'd as the same questions.

"Yeah, you can go up and see her, if you'd like. Sam's going to talk to her in a couple of minutes, but you should be able to pop in and say hi."

He dashed by me and spluttered, "I've never had many…girl…no, uh…friend girls?... She's really cool."

"I guess?" I had to play the aloof hot-head, no one besides Sam, which means Emily, and Embry and Jared knew about the imprint. I wasn't on planning of having anyone else know. I was determined to fight it. Commitment was just as bad as saying cuss words in church.

How long had I been standing here, at the foot of the stairs? I suddenly got my answer, Quil was rushing down the steps. "Paul, you've been playing space heater in the guest room right?" That was the excuse of me staying with her all the time, I offered to be the free heat, with some kind of excuse that taking care of Alyson made me too tired for patrols. I had to thank Sam for that some time.

"Yeah. Why?"

Quil's eyes just got big, and then I understood.

"CORALINE?" Sam sounded furious. Embry ran in with a dozen cookies dispersed between his hands and mouth.

She ran.


	8. The Chase

**Coraline**

I landed with a tuck and roll, I thanked my natural abilities as a ninja, grabbed my bag and bolted into the woods. With all the time I had been babysat walking around, I decided that it would be safest to zig- zag until I found the road. I had at least five minutes before they figured out what I did, and by then, well I'd have a bunch of six-foot something guys following me.

I don't know how long I've been running, but I ended up at a meadow. I looked beautiful in the sunlight. I took it in as I kept running, not noticing Jake and who I assumed to be Nessie coming from the trees on the other side of me.

I started to retreat, and then I heard branches snapping behind me. I would not get kicked out, that was not my style. I wanted to leave on my own terms. Even if it all seemed so ridiculous.

Crap, stupid internal monologue's ruined me. Jake saw me and Nessie started to push him towards me.

In my true elegance and grace, I eloquently pronounced the word, "fuck." And took off in a perpendicular line from him. When I realized he would catch up with me, I looked back to see him shaking again. "What the hell is with the ridiculous dancing?" The banter managed to escape my throat and I decided I wouldn't make it out with the damn bag and the rain jacket I had on. I threw the bag and started to wish I kept money in my pockets. Then with one chance to do it perfectly, I threw the jacket in Jake's face.

I think he fell after that. Within two seconds I was on the road and a car screeched in front of me and stopped, the window rolled down and all I heard was a familiar voice screaming, "Get in quick, idiot!"

**Paul**

Sam, Embry, Quil, and I ended up in the guest room. Embry checked the bathroom, she wasn't there. We sniffed around, it wasn't a leech.

"…so she, ran?" Quil managed to croak out his assumption like he was reading my mind.

"But, why?" That's all I could get out. I am such an idiot. I should've stayed or at least listened.

"She didn't pass by either of you?" Sam looked like I had just stolen Emily from him, he was shaking his head between me and Embry.

"I told you, I was eating cookies, I would've seen her go out the back door." Embry had come back and was rocking back and forth.

Before I could make an excuse we all heard a howl. It was Jacob. Within seconds we were outside, phased.

_Colin and Brady were giggling and Seth was saying something along the lines of, "go, Coraline."_

_Sam: What's going on? Coraline's gone!_

_The word gone, made me hurt. All kinds of pain were shooting through me._

_We reviewed Jacob's memory, and saw her running like a mad man, and then a sea of blue. Man was that girl good._

_Embry started to laugh, "I know girls don't like you, Jake, but really? A coat stopped you?"_

_Jake: Well I wasn't going to phase in front of her!_

_Seth: You have to admit, she may be crazy, but she's got spunk._

_WE all shared weird feelings, what were we supposed to do? I was trying to fight an imprint, not try and save her._

**Coraline**

I jumped into the moving car, it was Ana.

"Remember that time, you stopped me from falling off the roof?" We're even. She just barely looked at me through her thick eyelashes.

"What the hell are you doing here?...and where did you get a car?" I just managed to glare in astonishment, we were driving down the road at the little junker's highest ability.

She breathed out slowly and stopped the car, without making it drift into the other lane, first. She was showing off, we were now facing the opposite direction.

"You didn't call. I thought you died. I got Ms. E to lend me a car, any car, or I'd steal one. She got this from her cousin or something. No one knew where you were or if you were even alive."

I explained to her what had happened all of it, even the part about me running from my number on fear, rejection.

"You suck, and if you even lose contact for that long ever again, I will beat you into a bloody pulp. Got it?" She smiled and pulled me in for a hug. Yeah this would be normal for anyone else, but Ana was a firm believer in personal space. Hugging made her uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I know. Let's get back home." I leaned back, I was going home and I could put this all behind me. I closed my eyes and then realized she was giggling.

"You have to be shitting me, I'm not taking you home." I just gaped. "Au contraire, dear, you are taking me to meet the family."

"No, I'm not getting kicked out, I want to leave."

"Quit lying to yourself, you want to stay and be happy, hell I would too… I don't think they were kicking you out. Maybe they were just…well I don't know. They were going to do something."

She gave me this look. I called it the look of my utter demise. She used it when she was dead serious and I had no choice in the matter.

**Paul**

We were running, every wolf was phased. We were coming the woods, the edges of town and we even called the Cullens who were searching Forks and Port Angeles each hold a copy of her picture. We got the picture off her driver's license, which was a picture with her tongue out.

I didn't want to help, I wanted to go up to Canada and rejoice that I was probably saved. Too bad the imprint didn't want to hear any of it.

_Leah: I found her, she's in a car parked on the side of the road, with some Asian chick._

_Seth: I'm coming._

_So was everyone else, but I guess he was the closest. I just tried to numb out all the feelings I was feeling, while simultaneously trying to keep my thoughts to myself._

_Jake, Quil, and Sam had ended up really close to me. Embry and Jared were there soon. Brady and Colin were close to Leah and Seth. We ended up in two lines on either side of the road, staring at the car._

_The Asian girl pivoted in her seat and started to turn the engine on, and Jake was now next to me in human form, texting Ness that the coast was clear._

_Quil and Embry started to step forward into the road._

_Paul: DO YOU WANT HER TO PASS OUT AGAIN!_

_Sam: He's right, we'll wait to see what direction they go, and if it's necessary we'll approach…as humans._

_After an eternity, the Asian got out and started screaming._

_Oh god, she was a crazy woman picking up hitchhikers, was the first thought that crossed my head. I guess Jared heard cause he started to laugh._

**Coraline**

I gave Ana directions on how to get to Sam's house, and we sat in silence for a little bit before she tried to start the car.

Next thing I knew she was out and kicking it. "YOU HAVE TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME! THIS THING IS SHIT!"

She got to the hood, which was now popped open and started cursing in different languages. It was a talent that she developed by hanging around the cultural center. (Yeah, we're really cool people.)

She came back in and flipped a switch that opened the trunk. I decided to get out and pretend to help.

She looked at me curiously, "You're funny if you think you'll be able to help."

"Shut it, at least I can pretend."

"Fine." She was going through her stuff, she brought her quidditch duffle bag, a Jansport backpack, and of course, her two tool bags. She was always handy, but I didn't expect her to bring that stuff with her on a rescue mission.

"The Makita, really?" I stated as I pointed at her drill.

"Whatever, I need hex keys, which I don't have…

We can either walk, or we can wait.

How far is Sam's house?"

Before I could even answer, I saw everyone from the gang/pack/ I don't know what's real or fake anymore, coming out from the trees.

**Paul**

_There were absolutely no thoughts, you would thing a group of this many people would be able to conceive rational thoughts but there was nothing._

"_What is going on?"_

_Sam: I think Coraline knows the Asian…_

_Jake: …who knows about cars?_

_Colin and Brady: HEY!_

_Colin: Finishing each other's sentences…_

_Brady: …is our thing!_

_Jake: whatever._

_Seth: crap._

_All of us: What?_

_Seth: huh? Oh…nothing…no not a thing…uhm, well I'm gonna go. I have to…uh…uh…go._

_He shifted and left._

_Sam: …okay? Everyone shift back. We'll help them with the car._


	9. The Commander

**Coraline**

"Oh Yoda." I leaned up against the car, and pinched the bridge of my nose. Ana looked around and saw all of my half-naked friends coming at us like some kind of mob. I think she figured out who they were from my reaction.

"Hold up!" She was screaming at them, and they stopped coming in full force. She always had the ability to command the attention of a room, but this was just weird.

"You can't just come out of the woods, half naked like that. You'll give a girl a heart attack." Quil started to laugh. I finally looked at them. Leah murmured something about finding Seth, who was missing. Colin and Brady decided to go running, or something. One by one the crowd thinned out. Jake said that he needed to talk to Nessie. Jared wanted to go see Kim before his shift. I still didn't know what they did. Maybe they were in the mob. We were left with Sam, Embry and Paul. Why Paul?

"Don't yell. You can either take the car to a garage, bring me some jumper cables, or you can grab my bags and we'll walk to… uhm" She gave each guy a good look and made a really good guess by pointing to Embry. "…your house."

"No… I'm Embry. But nice try, this is Sam." He nudged our older brother, who seemed to be lost in relief. I gave a quick glance at Paul. He was staring at me, but when we made eye contact he jumped like I had just stuck a hot poker from the fire up his arse.

"Obviously, you're Embry, she's staying with you, isn't she?" I huffed over my ability to tell a story and Ana's ability to read my mind half the time and comprehend my short rushed gibberish the other.

"Oh… right," Embry looked like he had just made world's dumbest comment. He looked at Sam and the now calm, Paul. "I CALL THE LIGHTEST BAG!" He exclaimed and rushed to the trunk.

Ana started to giggle, "…okay, here." She reached into the backseat and pulled out her mustard yellow purse. She threw it over his head. "This, is not a satchel. Indiana Jones does not carry one. You, sir, are just carrying a purse." He gave the same look of astonishment, again. Sam shook his head and started towards the trunk, on his way he hugged me and then grabbed the duffel bag and backpack. Paul walked the long way around me and grabbed her tools.

Ana noticed his extravagant idiocy, "Maybe you do have cooties." She just looked at me and I cracked a smile. I had missed her. She locked the car and then looked up, "Go on, lead." She told the boys, who had just gotten used to listening to her. We linked arms and she started whistling. I looked at her surprised, and she just shrugged. Ana only whistled whenever she was in an uncomfortable situation.


	10. Insanity

**Coraline**

When we got back, Ana had them put her stuff near the couch and then I finally got some answers. "So, where's the nearest garage?" She asked Paul, who looked surprised at her acknowledgement. Sam was busy trying to help Embry get her purse off him.

"It's in town, it's Sam's actually." Paul looked like he was trying to talk without looking at anything in particular. I wondered why he was still here in the first place.

Ana just spun on her heels, "There you go, Cor, now you know that they aren't part of a Native version of the mob."

Oh no. Sam and Embry just looked at me with shocked faces.

"Is that why you ran away?" Embry was walking towards me like I had just contracted a flesh-eating virus. He wanted to console me, but he couldn't fully get there. Sam, though, made it all the way and hugged my shoulders. Sad Sam was just as scary and Serious Sam. Phew, alliteration.

"…uh no. I don't like... being rejected?" That wasn't a question. It was a statement. Argh, why am I sweating? This is awful, too many people in this little house. Why are the walls closing in? Ahhhhh…..it's like the Star Wars trash compacter.

"Really? Now?" Ana just looked at me and then shook her head. "I need two brown paper bags and a cold dish rag." She was instructing Paul. He didn't move. So she kicked him in the shin. I expected him to react, she was a black belt, but instead…

She fell over, "what the hell? Are you wearing invisible shin guards?"

Embry chuckled, "That's a good idea, I'll have to invent those." She just sat up and glared at Paul. "You heard what I said, go get the paper bag before her face gets as green as her eyes!" He seemed to hear that cause he decided to get up then.

Embry helped her up, and then Sam looked at my face, "Wow, Coraline, you really are turning green…" Embry poked my should now that Sam forced me to sit on the recliner. I started to hyperventilate.

"You know, this was scary when we were kids. But really, Cor? You're seventeen, grow some balls." She stuck the cold compress on my forehead and then gave me one of the bags. I started to breath into it and I noticed Paul was smirking. I don't know why, but my brain decided to be stupid and say something.

"What's with the smirk, Paul? You're the one who looks like someone's ripped you a new asshole." This was true, since I started talking he went on edge again.

Sam looked up from my face at Paul and then a flood of worry went over him. "Not here, Paul. Go outside."

But Paul just started to shake, his face was getting red and he basically started to vibrate. I took the other bag from Ana and threw it at him.

"I think I made it worse…" I started to say my thoughts out loud. I tend to do that.

Ana just sat there and squinted at him. Embry and Sam grabbed each of his arms and dragged him outside. It wasn't raining, which was surprising, but it was a little dark. I mustered up all my strength and went towards the door. Then Ana whispered something about the bathroom and I pointed. In that second that she distracted me I had lost Paul. I could only see a tree that was now about to fall over and my brothers talking in hushed tones.

"TIMBER!" I screamed the first word that came to mind, not, "LOOK OUT!" or even "GUYS!" I yelled a lumberjack's catch phrase. Embry looked up and the tree was falling towards Sam.

That's when it happened. I watched my brother spontaneously combust. The shock wouldn't let me move, I thought he I'd see a sea of blood, but within one blink he was replaced with a slender gray wolf with black splotches. The wolf hit the tree at full force, and then Sam started to shake and ended up making the tearing sounds of flesh and clothes that forced my eyes to squeeze shut. When I got the courage to open my eyes, I saw a huge black wolf that could have been mistaken as a bear.

"Oh cool, I've gone mental." I whispered to myself.

"Well if you're crazy for seeing that, then I guess we're in the same boat." I had totally forgotten that Ana was there. What had we just seen?


	11. Realizations

**Coraline**

Ana and I just stood there in utter shock, maybe we were still in the car and the fumes had gotten to my head.

"They're coming towards us, Cor, are we hallucinating?" She looked frantic, she started to whistle and pace. I had to praise her for how long she was able to keep up the act like she always took care of me. This friendship was a two way street, and it was my turn to step up.

"Ana, go lie down on the couch. I'll call…uh…WHO DO I CALL IN THIS SITUATION?" I was too late, the wolves were right next to the house, and all I could do was through the umbrella by the door at the big one. It was like a phantom limb movement. I didn't want to harm the animal, but I didn't know if it wanted to harm me.

The black beast just cocked it's head and then the littler one started to make that sound that I had once thought was chuckling from the silver wolf. I was having rapid flashbacks to yesterday and earlier today. Oh. Oh my.

Emily had said they were all true. "...Embry? Sam?" I knelt down in the doorway and just looked at them. Then they each licked me on the sides of my face. "EW! You two are awful." I started to make gagging sounds. Embry rolled over, and Sam started to retreat towards the woods. When he saw that Embry hadn't moved he made growling sound that made him snap out of it. They came back after a couple of seconds in cut-offs.

When they got to the door Sam reached out his hand to get me up and said, "This is what we needed to tell you." I felt my body go limp after he got me to my feet. Embry was there in a second, holding my other arm. I whispered, "Which one of you is gonna take me to a shrink now?" Then for the third time, I passed out.

I woke up a little after that and saw Ana laying on the couch completely out of it. I was in the recliner chair that was normally Embry's spot. I looked around and couldn't see either of my brothers. I managed to get a squeak out, "What the heck is real, and what isn't?" I didn't think I'd get an answer, but I ended up with one. "All of it." I looked over and saw Emily coming through the door with Sam. He looked at me and then stepped back out onto the porch, where I figured Embry was too.

"Coraline, dear. You passed out when they tried telling you last." She looked at me sweetly and started to pat my hand from her spot on the arm of the chair.

"You're trying to tell me that the guys, plus Leah, are werewolves…? Very funny Em." I tried to laugh, but something wouldn't let me.

"I'm not one for comedy, that's you. But yes, I am telling you the truth." It's **all** true.

"You mean… the cold ones?" I stared at her and images of Brahms Stroker's Dracula started to storm my head. Then I started to giggle at the thought of Winona Ryder's awkward acting. Emily just tilted her head and shook it off after a little while.

"Are you ready to talk to them?"

"I'm assuming you mean Sam and Embry?"

"Yes."

"I guess, you know, they licked me. It was awful." Then I looked over and saw my best friend sitting there. She wasn't part of the tribe, what were they going to do with her. "What about Ana?"

Emily just patted my hand again and said, "we'll have to talk to the Elder's about it." Then she got up and started towards the door. "And Coraline, since you've found out we're going to have a bonfire instead of dinner at the house. Please… just keep an open mind." I nodded my head; I didn't want to disappoint Emily. No one did.

**Paul**

I just kept crashing through the trees, one after another. I decided to think of words that related to the word bark, but it wasn't very successful. I went from bark to tree to green to Coraline. Then I tried a word that definitely couldn't relate to her, dinosaur. And I got all the way to the Washington border before I got to the word ego that I related hot-head, which made me think of how she thought of me. I'm so whipped. And then I heard a whip sound.

_Jared: Hey, you were thinking it. I was just providing the soundtrack._

_Paul: Go away Jared, I need to think._

_Jared: No you don't. You need to come home. After you phased and knocked down some trees, she saw Sam and Embry change so they could get out of the way._

_Paul:….And?_

_Jared: She passed out again._

_Paul: Does Kim pass out as frequently as Coraline?_

_I couldn't drag this girl into all my shit and drama if she was gonna be so damn fragile._

_Jared: No. But Kimmy cries a lot._

_Paul: Do you hear a really dull whimper?_

_Jared: Shut up, Paul! We don't need a soundtrack of that!_

_Paul: NO, idiot. I meant like, in your head?_

_Jared: Seth?_

_Seth: __**cough**__**cough**__…huh?_

_Paul: HOLY SHIT, SETH! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN HERE?_

_Seth: Since the word prehistoric._

_I could feel Jared's confusion. But I understood. Seth knew how I liked to distract myself._

_Jared: Oh god Seth, why are you crying?_

_I don't know why, but I started to think about Coraline in short small bursts and my heart started to hurt._

_Jared: Whoops._

_Seth: YOU IMPRINTED ON CORALINE? DO SAM AND EMBRY KNOW?_

_Paul: Yeah, pup…they do._

_Seth: Does she know?_

_Paul: ... no_

_Seth: Well at least __**you**__ didn't imprint on the angry Asian…_

_Paul and Jared: WHAT?_

_I suddenly remembered Ana kicking my shin, and Jared seemed to double over. _

_Jared: Look at you baby Seth, imprinting._

_Seth mumbled something. Probably, shut up._

_I didn't realize that I was moving towards home, towards that damn gravitational pull coming from a comatose girl._

_Seth: …She's not comatose. She woke up and now there's going to be a bonfire for her later._

_Paul: Oh, Great. Well. Maybe I'll go see Alyson._

_Sam: NO. You're coming home now._

_Sam seriously came out of nowhere, and the weight of the Alpha order hurt. Well, it was an additional hurt to the imprint hurt. So much hurt._

_Sam: I don't want you to harm my baby sister, but she's already so confused._

_Sam showed us what she said right before she passed out, and I got to say, it hurt to hear her so unsure of herself. I'd only heard or seen from other people's memories a strong and decisive person, seeing her question whether or not she was dreaming or alive every second was really terrifying._

_Quil: Guys, Ana just woke up. She keeps asking if we slipped her some peyote. And that if she loses her scholarships she will kill all of us, and then something about being Asian obviously makes you a ninja._

_Jared: SETH'S IN LOVE WITH A NINJA!_

_Seth: Shut up, Jared. Kim probably cries a lot because of your face._

_Paul: Kid, I'm gonna have to teach you how to make a real comeback._

_Quil gave off confused feelings, but I'm pretty sure the kid figured it out._

_And after some silence, I remembered Sam was still with us._

_Sam: What about Coraline? Does she want to leave?_

_You could hear the doubt and hope behind Sam's voice. He finally had some rays of sunshine out of his deadbeat father. He had a family. Not just Emily, but siblings that he could watch over._

_Quil: When I asked her, all she said was, 'I have no where else to go.'_

_The sadness between my girl's words finally made me snap, I was running home at full speed. I didn't know what I was going to do or say, but I had to see her. Sadness was not a pretty shade on my imprint._


	12. Her Story

**Coraline**

I just stayed in the recliner. Moving seemed like a stupid decision, Sam and Embry probably would have thought I was trying to run again.

"Get out of my seat, Squirt." Embry was gleaming; it was like he just met Santa…or even better, Darth Vader. Sam was just rolling his eyes, always the serious one.

I stuck my tongue out, "MAKE ME!"

After two seconds I found myself on the floor, but I had the satisfaction of seeing Sam smack Embry up the back of the head. They moved Ana into the bedroom, and Sam shut the door quietly. We were now trapped in a bubble of tension.

…

"So… are we gonna wait for someone to figure out the last digit of pi, or are one of you gonna explain?" Cool, Coraline, be bitchy. That's your ticket to not being thrown on the side of the road. Idiot.

"That was the weirdest comment you have ever made, Coraline." Embry looked shocked.

"You probably don't even know what pi is!" Oh, so you're still doing that bitchy thing. Great.

"Oh, I'd love to hear you try and explain yourself, Embry. Go ahead, 'what is pi?'" Sam loved to press Embry's buttons, and I guessed school was the bright red one you weren't even supposed to look at.

"Pi is…you know what, pie is a dessert, which I want. So we can get this powwow over with and go get some." Not even one millisecond later his stomach started to growl.

Sam stepped up to the plate, "So kid, you want to explain yourself?" This is a total guess, but I think he was giving me that disapproving Dad look.

"Uh…should I be blunt? Cause I've got to tell you, I can't stand clichés and I'm about to become one…"

Sam just nodded, and Embry patted me on the top of the head with his giant bear hand. "NO SPECIAL PATS!" I stuck my tongue out again; maybe I was losing all comedic edge. Damn, drama.

"Well I guess we can do this flashback style." And I launched into my life story. All seventeen years of utter crap flew out of my mouth and my arms were flailing around contributing diagrams and awkward gestures. I got a couple of snickers out of Embry, but Sam didn't move an inch. Well until I poked him to demonstrate a part of the story.

"_You see, when I was a toddler I was really sick. I had a weird heart condition, and they had to go in and do surgery provided by the state. Unfortunately, no one wants a patchwork kid. It's like when you adopt a puppy, you don't get the one in the corner with a cone over it's head, you get the one that's jumping around like there's nothing wrong with the world. So I grew up in the hospital for a little bit, when I was seven I finally recovered enough to attempt a 'normal life.' So I went to the Seattle Home for Girls. Potential couples had the opportunity to meet me and see if they wanted to take me home. I was in foster care. You have to test out the merchandise before you commit to adoption. Sixteen. Sixteen different couples. I stayed with sixteen within ten years. It was really easy when I was younger, yeah people wanted babies but kids are the next bet. There were nice ones, sure, but there were also…not so nice ones." I didn't bother looking at either of them yet; no one wants to see the shock and sadness of their own story. Not unless they have huge heads and dumb egos. "The weirdest was when I stayed with this women for two months. She had a son, who had a thing for dangerous animals. She'd take him to the zoo to see the bat-shit crazy reptiles, and he'd say something stupid like, 'why can't we get one of those? Why did we have to get her?' Don't get me wrong, that sounds like an inconsequential kid comment, but he was a little older than me. We were nine. He had something going on with him, because he put a tarantula in my shoe once. The nicest was my second family, they were older and really kind, until the guy got sick. He had cancer, and a kid cost a lot of money. I was with them for eight months. And there's always the worse. Four months of fear and pain before they could place me in a different house because the home was over capacitated. I was fourteen." I didn't notice that I shivered, but Sam did cause he put a hand on my shoulder. "Thanks. Well the dad had a problem with gambling so one day they'd have a roof and the next he'd be threatening to shoot the super if he asked for rent one more time. I ended up panhandling and skipping school. His addiction needed to be fueled and the lady was ridiculous. She kept talking about how she had a feeling that he would get lucky soon. Well, that was all peachy, until he started running with a more dangerous crowd." Tears were rolling down my cheeks now. I sat down on the couch as far away from my brothers as possible. "He…uh… he bet me. High stakes poker. The other guys brought prostitutes and illegal immigrants; the douche brought his foster daughter… I don't want to talk about it. Cut and dry. He lost. I was in a car on my way to only god knows, when we ended up in front of a police station. The guy, who won me ended up being an undercover cop. I guess if I had looked at him I would've seen he wasn't a monster. But yet again, he scared me well towards death. Didn't tell me what was going on until we got to the precinct. I got put back in the system. That was the last foster family. "_

"The last three years I got a job, went to school, went to therapy. But you know. Teenagers. I snuck out. I did dumb stuff." I decided to look at them. Embry was wiping his face, and Sam wasn't looking at me. "Well I guess I should lighten the mood. Here's my favorite story. When I turned sixteen, I started feeling normal again. Not so broken and messed up inside. But Ms. E, the main caretaker didn't want me doing much. I had just finished recovery. Until Ana told me about this really cool band coming into town… I realize I haven't really mentioned her. It's her story and well, she doesn't like the way I tell it or the fact that I tell it in the first place…but back to the story. Ana had just got back to the home from being with a co-ed facility. She was under house arrest." Embry mumbled something that sounded like why. "Her story to tell. But I decided to go. I didn't tell her. I didn't think I'd actually make it out of the house. I ended up walking the ledge outside of my room towards the fire escape. It's when I found out I was an adrenaline junkie… I was three stories up. Well, it was a fun night and stuff." They waited. Sam was looking at me now, he tried to smile for me, but that wasn't happening. Embry just made this face that I guess was supposed to portray indifference. But it just looked like he really needed to pee. "I'm done now."

Embry looked at Sam, I guess being friends for as long as they were they got a secret language going. They nodded at each other.

"Coraline, you should have told us about… all of it." –Sam

"Well we should have figured something out, she's here and not adopted or anything."' –Embry

"Don't feel guilty or anything. Fate dealt me a shitty hand. At least I'm not on drugs or anything. I just needed you to know. But I don't like talking about it much. If you have questions…I uh….I'll try and answer them, if not. Well…I don't know."

For the next hour Sam asked me questions and made sure to ask me if I wanted to stop. Embry just listened and hugged me. It wasn't very interesting.

"Well, I'm gonna go get Paul now." Sam got up abruptly.

"Huh?" I am so eloquent; it amazes me.

"Paul's running towards Canada, but uh…you guys need to talk. Go get ready for the bonfire. We can ask you questions later."

"Wait…why do Paul and I need to talk?" But I was too late; Embry was out the door.

"Boys are dumb." I huffed in astonishment.

"No kidding," Ana had finally woken up. There goes her impeccable timing again.


	13. Confusing Comfort

**Paul**

I was on that now oh too familiar autopilot. Here I was right outside of her door.

I started to pace. Maybe, she doesn't need a…lover, oh god that word is awful. I use that word when I'm with other girls. Jeez, I can't even think of other girls without it hurting.

What am I doing?

-knock-

-knock-

I could hear her getting up. What's taking her so long?

The door swung open, just like it did that first time,

And once again, we were just staring at each other.

"Hey." My girl looked so sad. Her eyes were puffy and she was trying really hard to sniffle without making it too obvious. She was so beautiful.

"Paul." Say it again, darling. I just wanted to hold her. Push her up against me and tell her that everything was going to be fine. But I couldn't do that. She'd really hate me, and I was past that point, now.

"...So, I guess you should let me in." Right, don't tell her about you being bound to her or how you love her. Just say random things because that will totally help your favor. You idiot.

"Okay." I know I shouldn't be thinking this right now, but damn has this girl have a breathtaking body. I was so close, I just had to…

"…is there a reason why you're breathing on me?" Crap.

"Huh? Oh you just, seem…cold."

"I guess it is kind of chilly." This is a nightmare, it was like that shit Jake had to go through with Bella.

"What's wrong, darling?" Did I just call her darling? Is there something wrong with me? I am officially mentally unstable.

"It's just…been a long day. That's all." Oh, maybe she didn't notice. I went to sit at the couch, and she sat next to me. Maybe the imprint was helping me out.

"Where's your friend, the ninja?" Small talk is good right? Alyson always seemed to be trying to make small talk.

"Quil took her to the garage to meet up with Seth." Hmmph, that kid would have it lucky with his imprint. He wasn't damaged goods. Oh, why is she looking at me? Uh, talk. Talk! Wait, she's gonna say something. Paul, your inner monologue doesn't suit you.

"Paul, I know this is weird but… I'm just so tired. Mentally." She gave a little laugh, and then she looked at me with those big green eyes. They reminded me of the woods, and how beautiful nature was. "I'd like for you to stay." And then she rested her head on my shoulder. That's when I found my balls and pulled her into an embrace. I just held her there. It was simple. I held her until she fell asleep. She looked calm. I don't know how long it took, but eventually, I fell asleep along with her.

**Coraline**

Mhmmm, warm. I remember this feeling. I felt so warm and cozy inside. I remember now, it was that morning I first saw the wolf. But I wasn't with a wolf now. Paul had stayed. He was here, and he fell asleep. Why did I feel so calm and free around my enemy?

He started to stir. I don't know why but I closed my eyes and started to pretend I was still asleep.

"Don't try and pretend, C. I know you're awake." He was yawning as he got his words out. Jesus, I thought he sounded sexy. I have an asbo. I'm certain. Anti-social behavioral disorder. Woot woot.

"I'm dreaming. None of this makes any sense."

"If you're dreaming, why are you pretending to be asleep?"

"Because I'm trying to achieve inception, obviously."

"Alone? You're trying to break into the depths of your own subconscious. Strange."

"Yep, and you're just a figment of my imagination."

"What like that old Disney Dragon?"

"Exactly."

Who knew it would be easy to talk to such a jerk.

"Well, too late. Your mission has been compromised. We have to get to the bonfire."

"But it's already warm enough here." My body decided to snuggle up against his chest. So much for the four page paper I did in high school about the mind- body connection. I was doing stuff without condoning it.

"You're not dying of heat exhaustion?" He sounded… astonished.

"No? Why?" I looked up and reached for his forehead. "You don't have a fever."

"… Are you sure about that?"  
"Of course I'm sure, you're not burning up...Why do you think you have a fever?" Maybe he thought he was dreaming. Yet again, it wouldn't be me in his dreams, would it?

"No… it's just that, being a wolf… we all run a nice constant 104 degrees. And being pressed up against you all nervous and awkward, I'm probably 108." He made this cute kind of grimace. He regretted half of that statement.

"Right. You're a wolf too." I mock punched his arm. "You know, you almost killed my brothers with a tree."

"Ehh, a couple of broken bones won't kill them. We heal twice as fast as you guys."

"Ow, don't poke me!" In retaliation I poked his side.

Then launched the greatest poke war in the history of the world. Or at least the silliest three minute one.

"Fine, take me to the stupid bon fire. I need pie." I remembered Embry's attempt at defining mathematical pi. I finally let myself smile and stay smiling. Oh god, I'm falling for Paul. He probably just felt awful for the orphan.

"Take you? Are you asking me out on a date, Coraline?" He raised his eyebrows. Before I could even answer he was launching into some spiel that started with a snort. "I guess, but don't tell your brothers. I was supposed to be comforting you. Not poking you."

"Who said this was a date? You're the one all nervous to be around me!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Eh, whatever. Then it's not a date."

"You know, you aren't very good at playing cool…you _are_ 108 degrees."

"Shut up. Let's get out of here." He stood up and grabbed my hand.

What the hell were we doing?


End file.
